The Baby Name Game
by TeaCullen
Summary: The Cullen's have decided that it's time to name Bella's little nudger. A one shot. During Breaking Dawn. R
1. The Baby Name Game

**A/N: This takes place during Breaking Dawn. The family has decided it's time to name Bella's baby. I don't own the Twilight Saga or anything related. It's my first fan fic. Enjoy. Please R&R. Sorry if the grammer sucks. I did my best. lol**

"Bella, darling, have you thought about what you're going to name the baby? After all, we can't always call him or her 'the baby'," asked Rose as Bella rubbed her bulging stomach in soothing circles.

Bella blushed and answered, "Yes I have but if anyone else has any suggestions I would really love to hear them. My idea's aren't all that great."

The family assembled in the living room. Everyone taking their usually places. Carlisle and Esme sat together on the love seat while Edward took his place next to Bella and Emmett plopped down on Bella's other side. Alice nestled against Jasper's legs in the chair and Rosalie perched on the back of the couch at Bella's head, lightly resting against Emmett.

"I have the perfect name," Emmett said, completely serious, "Cinderella."

Everyone laughed and Rose playfully swatted the back of her husband's head.

"What?!" Emmett demanded.

"Have you been watching Disney movie's again babe?" Rose questioned lovingly.

"It's possible…maybe even probable…I won't deny it, but I won't confirm it either," chuckled Emmett.

Bella shook lightly with laughter and choked out, "I am so not naming any child of mine Cinderella."

"I like Mystery. After all, since I can't see it, it's going to be a complete mystery," Alice murmured, a hint of frustration in her voice.

"Come on now Ally. Sometimes surprises can be a good thing. I was thinking like Melody for a girl and Collin for a boy. I think Collin Cullen sounds very endearing," Edward said, kissing Bella's cheek.

"Melody. I like it. I bet she's musical, just like her daddy. Jasper, any ideas? Or the soon to be grandparents?" Bella asked amused.

Jasper looked thoughtful for all of about 3 seconds. Quietly he said, "I like Cherish or Madison for a girl and something like Keegan for a boy. I like unique names."

"I like unique names too. Elwyn and Fayre are very unique girl names. Whereas Mason and Lennox and beautiful names for boys. Carlisle dear? What do you think Bella should name the baby?" Esme said in her sweet voice.

Carlisle mulled it over, looking intently at Bella's abdomen. Whilst Carlisle thought, Rose spoke, "If it's a girl I would name it Princess or Satine. Or even better, Rosanna! However if it's a boy I would go with something like Seely or Dante. That way the names are unique yet still somewhat normal."

Rosalie's face looked like she was a million miles away. Edward sighed so quietly it was barely audible. Emmett pulled Rose into his lap, holding her close. He wished he could give Rose the baby she so desired. He would do anything to make her happy again.

"Well if I had to name the baby I would probably go with Grey and Greer. Then again, I never was cut out for naming people," Carlisle said finally.

Edward gathered Bella into a loving hug, being careful not to hurt her. He whispered I love you over and over again into her ear.

Bella's lips found Edward's, silencing him instantly. She kissed him deeply, not caring who was in the room. Suddenly Bella gasped as the baby stretched. Edward automatically asked if she was okay. Of course Bella denied any pain.

The family sat in silence, the sadness tangible. After several minutes a smile bloomed across Alice's face.

"Finally!" She whispered.

Suddenly Jacob burst through the door, a weak smile on his face. It faded quickly as he took in the scene before him.

"What's going on? Is everything alright? Bella…"

"Bella's fine Jacob. We're just discussing name's for the baby," Edward said quietly.

Bella flashed Jacob a breathtaking smile to assure him, and everyone else, that she was indeed fine.

"Would you like to join us?" Bella asked sweetly.

Jacob looked like he had already thought about this deeply. He quickly answered, "I like Charlie for a boy, kind of to keep the memory of your father with you always, and Ember for a girl because no ordinary name can suit whatever your carrying."

Everyone laughed. Jacob easily removed all the sadness and tension. The whole family looked perfectly at ease. The portrait of an almost complete family. The only thing missing was yet to be born.

Alice cleared her throat and asked Bella what her idea's were in her musical voice.

Bella blushed deeply as she thought about what her mind had come up with. Slightly embarrassed she said, "I was thinking EJ for a boy…like Edward Junior. For a girl I thought Renesmee. It's Renee and Esme put together. And for a middle name I liked Carlie which is Carlisle and Charlie put together. I like the idea of keeping it sentimental."

Together the vampire's along with one werewolf whispered, "Perfect." It sounded like one large sigh. Bella's blush deepened, if that was even possible. Tomatoes had nothing on the color of her face.

Edward looked deep into Bella's eyes and said, "I love it Bella. Forget everything we've suggested. EJ and Renesmee are perfect. Nothing we can come up with can compare."

Bella said confidently, "My little Edward Junior. Your going to be perfect."

**A/N Part 2: Chapter 2 will be all the names that the Cullens and Jacob considered. There are 3 boy names and 3 girl names for each person other than Bella. She always knew in her heart what the baby's name was going to be. Even if she didn't know it in her head. **


	2. The Baby Name Game Names

This is the complete list of names the Cullen's were considering naming Nessie before they finally made a decision. Some are fairly normal but a few are quiet out there…especially Emmett's suggestions.

Boys

Scott

Dexter

Jordan

Noble

David

Keegan

Arsenio

Curry

Innocenzio

Prescott

Malcolm

Greer

Mason

Jack

Lennox

Alwyn

Dante

Seeley

Jayden

Collin

Devin

Charlie

Ethan

Kyle

Edward Junior

Girls

Emma

Alyssa

Mystery

Cherish

Lacey

Madison

Peaches

Cinderella

Holiday

Rowan

Grey

Hayden

Kailey

Elwyn

Fayre

Rosanna

Satine

Princess

Becca

Melody

Paige

Ember

River

Peyton


	3. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

I have gotten a lot reviews about the whole Edward Junior/Edward Jacob shit. Look, I don't care what it was supposed to mean okay? I love Jacob but Edward Jacob Cullen just doesn't sound right to me so I decided to change it to Edward Junior. I have the literary right to. It's my story. I can do with it what I please. M'kay?? Also I'm planning on re-writing this story so keep a look out!

_Thanks. Peace and love._


End file.
